Conventionally, there has been proposed a plasma reactor for processing harmful substances, such as CO (carbon monoxide), HC (hydrocarbon), NOx (nitrogen oxide), and PM (particulate matter), contained in exhaust gas from an engine or an incinerator, by passing exhaust gas through a plasma field.
For example, according to proposed various plasma reactors (see Patent Documents 1 to 3), a plurality of electrode panels each having a discharge electrode are stacked, and voltage is applied between the adjacent electrode panels to generate low-temperature plasma (nonequilibrium plasma) by dielectric barrier discharge, thereby removing, through oxidation, PM contained in exhaust gas flowing between the electrode panels. The plasma reactors described in Patent Documents 1 to 3 include a case for housing a plasma panel stack composed of a stack of electrode panels, and a mat intervening between the case and the plasma panel stack. The plasma reactors further include electrically conductive members electrically connected to discharge electrodes. The electrically conductive members are in contact with the case through the mat. For example, according to Patent Document 2, lead line members serving as the electrically conductive members are in contact with a housing (case) through the mat.